1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a cover for switch, and it particularly relates to a cover for switch, to which a frame is attachable, and an operation terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a remote monitoring control system (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-188793, for instance), a plurality of operation terminals and a plurality of control terminals are connected to a transmission processing apparatus via a two-wire signal line using a time division multiple access (TDMA) scheme. The operation terminal is provided with a switch or switches. An interrupt signal generated by the operation of this switch is transmitted to the transmission processing apparatus. Upon receiving the signal via the transmission processing apparatus, a control terminal controls a load in accordance with the operation of the switch. Here, two pairs of stopper claws, which function as mounting means for a mounting frame are provided in a cover of the operation terminal in a protruding manner. These stopper claws allow the cover to be removably mountable to the mounting frame, which is used when the existing wiring devices are embedded in a wall surface. Further, a decorative cover is attached to a front face of the cover.
In order to increase the service life of the operation terminal, it is demanded that the damage to a mounting part of the mounting frame and the cover as well as a mounting part of the decorative cover and the cover be prevented. Adding a structural component for preventing such damages to cope with this increases the overall size of the cover. At the same time, it is undesirable to increase the size of the operation terminal as a result of the increase in the size of the cover.